A LATERE
by kaiji-kun
Summary: Me encontré con sus ojos pardos y noté su inexpresividad, y en ése instante me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho sólo al ver sus finísimos labios, comprendiendo que debido a mis errores nunca los llegaría a conocer" NO ES YAOI, y perdon Rosario por tod


QUI POTEST CAPERE, CAPIAT

Mis manos temblorosas rodearon el vaso en el cual tenia la mirada fija. Estaba realmente frio debido al agua que habia en su interior, y por alguna razon ayudaba a relajarme ante aquel estres al cual estaba siendo expuesta. Sentía los ojos del que se sentaba en frente mio clavados sobre mi cabeza, y no pude evitar soltar un suspiro al tiempo que sentía el sudor que se deslizaba por mi frente. Todo aquel tiempo que estuve ocultando mis actos, todos hechos con meticuloso cuidado, había sido un punto fijo para que sospechara de mi. No entiendo cómo lo hizo, pero definitivamente mi momento de mayor debilidad fue cuando se apareció en mi vida, un día viernes a las cuatro de la tarde, saliendo de la universidad...

_Cogí mi cuaderno que estaba sobre el pupitre y lo hojié rápidamente en busca del marcador que me había regalado hacía poco mi mejor amiga. No podía perderlo si no quería recibir un regaño de su parte por el desorden que tenía en todas partes, ya fuera en mi habitación como en mis apuntes. Continué en silencio, mientras todos mis compañeros salían del salón de clases al tiempo que se despedían de mí con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ésa noche era la fiesta de uno de los tantos de la clase que no conocía del todo bien pero que nos había invitado a todos, por lo que el entusiasmo por un momento de relajación era inigualable. Aún así, mi marcador era más importante en ése preciso instante. _

_Por la derecha lo ví aparecer, justo sobre mi hombro, y tras tomarlo al tiempo que agradecía al que me lo entregaba, me quedé algo impactada al notar su mano larga y ebúrnea. Permanecí un tiempo en silencio mientras volteaba hacia él, un muchacho que nunca antes había visto, que simplemente me respondió a mi agradecimiento antes de girar y dirigirse a la puerta. Por alguna razón que desconocí me fascinó de inmediato, de seguro solo por su sencillez al vestir:camiseta blanca, jeans un tanto gastados y zapatillas realmente viejas, lo cual hacía que pareciera de un bajo nivel social._

_En cuanto cruzó la puerta, corrí hacia ella al tiempo que lo llamaba para saber su nombre y, al llegar al umbral, noté impactada que no había nadie en el pasillo. Aquel chico de cabello negro y despeinado, ojos grises y grandes, contextura delgada y grandes ojeras había desaparecido en un corredor enorme, donde no había dónde esconderse. Intenté respirar hondo para tranquilizarme. Definitivamente había sido un fantasma, un espectro, algo de ultratumba; nadie podía desaparecer así como así. Me apoyé contra el marco de la puerta y cerré los ojos._

Levanté la mirada lentamente y miré al muchacho que había visto aquella misma tarde y que, para mi suerte, no había sido un fantasma. Me encontré con sus ojos pardos y noté su inexpresividad, tanto en ellos como en su delgadísimo rostro, y en ése instante me arrepentí de todo lo que había hecho sólo al ver sus finísimos labios, comprendiendo que debido a mis errores nunca los llegaría a conocer. El detective se llegó el pulgar a la boca y lo mordió, haciéndome pensar qué era lo que pasaba por su mente, y luego de unos minutos de silencio se puso en pie y me ofreció una mano para ayudarme a levantarme, actitud anormal en él.

_No lo volví a ver hasta pasados dos meses, cuando llevaba junto a mi amiga tres homicidios en total y cuando comenzabamos a planear el cuarto. Nos encontrábamos en mi dormitorio, escribiendo en un papel una serie de ideas para desechar pronto debido a que se repetían. El quemar la casa donde habíamos asesinado a la muchacha más atractiva del establecimiento educacional, el dejar corriendo el gas del apartamento de la más inteligente del país que se encontraba en una universidad de nuestra misma ciudad para que explotara al entrar y el cubrir de bencina a la maestra de gimnasia para también encenderla luego de apuñalarla era sin duda una señal de que las tres víctimas habían sido asesinadas por la misma persona, y ninguna pensó que sería obvio que nos encontrábamos en Londres ante el muy notorio hecho de que todas las muertes hubieran ocurrido ahí._

En cuanto salimos de la heladería, él me miró y sacó un chupetín del bolsillo de su pantalón para metérselo a la boca antes de sacar otro y ofrecérmelo. Lo acepté sólo porque era obvio que difícilmente podría salir de nuevo a las calles tras cometer homicidios, y tras tomarlo con las manos aún sudando por el nerviosismo, lo abrí lentamente. No alcancé a probarlo cuando mi teléfono móbil comenzó a sonar con aquella canción que tanto me gustaba, y en cuanto lo saqué de la cartera, mi acompañante me lo arrebató rápidamente y contestó.

**-_Habla el novio de Jacinta, quién la llama?_**

Hubo silencio y se sacó el celular de la oreja antes de taparlo con la otra mano y mirarme con algo similar a una expresión de impresión.

_**-Es ella. La llevaron a la cárcel, y su única llamada la desperdició en tí.**_

_Recuerdo que el timbre sonó dos veces seguidas, lo cual indicaba que no era necesariamente alguien conocido, y tras dirigirme a abrir con algo de desánimo, me encontré con aquel muchacho que sin duda me hizo detener el corazón. Lo quedé mirando impactada, sin saber qué decir ni hacer, y tras un rato en silencio, me saludó y lo hice entrar, sin estar segura de estar haciendo lo correcto. Se dirigió de inmediato a la cocina, sin parecer preocuparse de que se trataba de un lugar nuevo para él, y abrió el refrigerador. Lo seguí aún impresionada y lo ví sacar un pote lleno de frutillas,las cuales me había enviado hacía poco mi madre, y comió una para probarlas ante de cerrar el refrigerador y dirigirme una mirada inexpresiva. Definitivamente no podía ser un fantasma, aunque hacía un tiempo hubiera dicho exactamente lo contrario._

_Pasó por mi lado para dirigirse al salón y se sacó las zapatillas viejas y gastadas antes de subirse al sillón y acuclillarse antes de comenzar a comer sus frutas. Me quedé de pie observándolo, preguntándome si acaso él , al igual que yo, era un sicópata que buscaba matar a cualquiera, despistándolos con su expresión despistada y sus raras costumbres. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, de seguro él esperaba a que yo comentara algo debido a que era mi casa, o talvez simplemente quería que le preguntara quién era. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Estaba preocupada en otras cosas, además no me gustaba que Megan pensara que dejaba entrar a desconocidos, después de todo así hacíamos nosotras para entrar a casa de nuestras víctimas. _

-_**No te puede contestar ahora, está hablando con un policía. Tal parece que está en tu misma situación, aunque ella no desperdició su llamado en su cómplice.**_

Colgó y se lo guardó en su pantalón antes de soltar un suspiro y mirar hacia la izquierda, donde había dos hombres conversando; uno de ellos, el mayordomo del chico que iba junto a mi.

Ése definitivamente era mi fin. El hombre que acompañaba a aquel adorable anciano caminó hacia mi y me tomó de las muñecas, ante lo cual el chico albo lo miró fingiendo impresión.

_**-Qué ocurre?**_

_**-L ordenó que fuera arrestada. Es la culpable de los homicidios ocurridos el último tiempo junto a su cómplice, Megan Rosenthal. **_

Me puso las esposas y me empujó al auto policial, ante lo cual no dije ni hice nada. Por alguna razón que desconocía, estando él ahí me tranquilizaba de manera extraña, como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo. Subí junto al hombre y ví cómo Watari avanzaba hacia Elle Lawliet, al cual nunca pude delatar como L debido a aquel extraño sentimiento que sentía hacia él. Me sonrió y se despidió agitando suavemente su pálida mano, sin despegar la vista de encima mio.

Me hicieron sentar en la misma silla de la cual sacaron a Megan y me amarraron antes de ponerme la bolsa en el rostro. Aún no podía estar inquieta, pensando en el muchacho que me había acompañado en mi último momento en la calle y preguntándome porqué lo estimaba si por su culpa estaba sentada esperando mi muerte. Solté un suspiro y escuché el teléfono del jefe de policías sonar con insistencia antes de que se oyera la voz distorcionada del detective de veintitantos años. Sonreí debajo del género que me cubría y escuché la conversación.

_**-No es necesario hacerlo. Tan sólo denle cadena perpetua, es demasiado joven.**_

Se cortó la comunicación y un hombre avanzó hacia mi para sacarme. Era impresionante cómo hacía cambiar de opinión con tanta rapidez a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, los cuales se dirigieron a mi para desamarrarme y destaparme el rostro. Miré al policía, arrepentida de todos los homicidios, y éste me tomó de ambas muñecas para llevarme a mi celda, la cual se transformaría en mi hogar para el resto de mi vida.

_**-Todo está bien, Jacinta.-me dijo una voz que reconocí de inmediato aún cuando hacía dos años que no lo veía.-No te pasará nada malo, y me aseguraré de eso. No puedo dejar sola a la primera mujer que ingresó a la Wammy's house.**_

Levanté la vista hacia él y me sonrió con inexpresividad, como si en realidad no sintiera nada. Solté una risa, sin estar segura del por qué, y él me observó sin decir nada, de seguro con lástima. Le dirijí la mirada y solté un suspiro de alivio...

No me dejaría sola.


End file.
